Sam's Lament
by SGVern
Summary: Sam has issues. Can Jack pull her out of her misery? A JackSam story
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Note:** This is my first attempt at a story, so there are bound to be mistakes. This one will be short, as it deals with Sam's ability (or lack thereof) to deal with the death of her dad, Jacob. The events of this story take place immediately after the 8th season episode "Threads".

Sam was glad to have the other members of SG-1 with her. After all, it helped that they were there when she needed them most. This was definitely one of those times. Here she was, brooding about the loss of her father while fishing in a lake with no fish in it. Of course, knowing that it was Jack O'Neill's cabin helped her mood considerably. She had known Jack, there was no need to go by their ranks, for 8 years and knew that she had had the hots for him ever since the Antarctic gate incident.

Jack had been worried about Sam ever since Jacob died. Now that the relationship with the lovely CIA official Ms. Johnson was over, he could concentrate on Sam. _God, she looks great._, he thought. Of course, he had those thoughts almost every day. He thought about what Ms. Johnson had said with regard to his feelings for Sam. Was he ready to retire or resign from the SGC? He was pulled out of his train of thought by Daniel, who was sitting beside Teal'c and behind the general

"Jack?"

"Daniel?" This was getting to be old hat for O'Neill. He loved doing this to Daniel because Daniel was his favorite person to tease.

"You are aware that there are no fish in the lake?" he asked.

"As I was telling Carter here earlier, Daniel, yes. Anything else?" Jack asked, annoyed. If there was one person who annoyed him most, it was Daniel.

"Actually, there was." Daniel said, not picking up the annoyance in Jack's voice. "I was wondering what your plans for the future were?"

It was at this point that Carter started breaking down. The events of the past couple of days had certainly taken their toll on Sam and it was starting to show now that she was off base. Teal'c was the first to notice.

"Are you all right, Colonel Carter?" Teal'c asked.

"No, Teal'c." Sam said. After all, losing her father was traumatic.

Note: I will be working on an AU myself, however it will be starting at the very beginning (in other words, right after the movie).


	2. 2

"What's wrong, Sam?" Jack asked, dropping his pole and nearly ending up with a face full of water. It was only Teal'c's catlike reflexes that saved the pole from going into the water. He didn't notice Teal'c saving the pole because he was fully concentrating on Sam, now that she had said that she was not all right. The General went from relaxed to tense in a heart beat, but instantly relaxed again as he realized he was talking to the one person he cared about now.

"I can't believe Dad's dead." Sam, openly sobbing now, said.

"Shh. It's OK, Sam," Jack said, getting up and hugging her. "Daniel, T, why don't you go inside and watch TV or something?" He had a feeling that this was going to take a while and he was not going to let anyone else get in his way when it came to Sam.

"But-" Daniel was about object, until he saw the look on Jack's face.

"Go inside, Daniel. Now." Jack said. The look on his face was that of genuine concern and loss, mixed with determination. Daniel knew that look and went inside immediately. Teal'c remained, but only for a few seconds when Jack spoke up, "It's all right, Teal'c. I'll come get you when we're done."

"Very well, O'Neill." Teal'c said, heading inside to join Daniel.

Jack moved his chair closer to Sam's and stood up. "Come here", he said, taking Sam's hand. She stood up and Jack held her. They were like this for a few minutes, until Jack took her into the cabin and, putting a finger and a look that plainly said "Stay there" to Daniel, walked through the cabin and into his bedroom. Closing the door, he motioned for Sam to sit on the bed while Jack himself pulled a chair over so that he was sitting down facing her.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked, putting a soothing hand on her right knee.

"Yes, I do." Sam said, still sobbing, but breathing better to control the sobs.

"We're all here for you, you know?" Jack asked.

"I know, Sir."

"Jack, Sam. Or do I have to pull rank and call you Colonel?" Jack asked.

"Jack," Sam said, feeling better.

Note: Sorry for the short chapters here, but I wanted to start easy. Please send reviews or e-mail me. Where I'm from, Threads was a new episode last week. Please keep this in mind when writing reviews. More to come soon.


	3. 3

**Authors Note:** This particular chapter might be rated PG, depending on where I take it. You have been warned.

"Now that we've got the name thing down, will you tell me what's wrong, Sam?" Jack asked. He was upset. But not with her, never with Sam. He was upset with himself for not recognizing the warning signs of her breakdown. "We all knew Jacob, he was the greatest guy to have for the alliance.", he said.

"That's not why I was crying, Jack." Sam said. Jack hadn't heard what Jacob had said to her before his death, yet. Sam had been debating whether or not to tell Jack what her dad said. She finally broke her silence. "Pete broke off the wedding." Sam said.

"He did WHAT?" Jack said. Yup, he had just been floored by the one thing he was expecting Sam not to say. "Why, for crying out loud?" Jack asked.

"Dad said, before he died, for me to follow my heart and not worry about rules and regulations. I talked to Pete and he said that if I was that worried about Dad, then maybe getting married wasn't such a good idea and that he willing to give me time and space to figure things out. Then he took the sign off the house and left." Sam explained. "It's been a couple of days since my talk with Pete, and..." she left it trailing.

"And..., what?" Jack asked.

_God, he could be incredibly dense. That must be why... _ Sam thought as she said "I gave it some thought and came up with this...", kissing him full on the lips. "I love you." Sam said, after she broke off the kiss.

"Gah..., well when you put it that way." Jack said. "You know, I've been thinking about something." Jack said, after kissing Sam for what felt like a day, but was only a few minutes in reality.

"Yes. What have you been thinking about, Jack?" Sam asked.

"Retiring or resigning from the SGC." Jack said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because I can't imagine my life without you, Sam. That's why. Being in the military is great and all, but I can't have a relationship with you while we're both in it." Jack said.

Now it was Sam's turn to be floored. "Wow.", was all she could muster. After taking several deep breaths, she asked "Have you told Daniel or Teal'c?"

"Not yet, and I won't for a while yet. For now, I just want to be with you. I'll tell the others later and call Hammond or the President after that. Come here." Jack said, and proceeded to plant a long, wet kiss on Sam. Man, did Sam feel better now that she had Jack wrapped around her finger.

The End

Note: _OK. End of story. Told you it was short. Comments and reviews appreciated. Remember, this happens right after the 8th season epi, "Threads". I will start my AU, soon, however. Also, I don't own SG-1 or any of its characters._


End file.
